Stiles Stilinski
Interprété par Dylan O'Brien, Stiles est un des personnages principaux de la série, qui va aider son meilleur ami Scott à faire face aux conséquences de la morsure d'un loup garou. Saison 1 Au début de la saison 1 ,on apprend que Stiles est le fils du Shérif, et a pour meilleur ami Scott, qu'ils ont le même âge et qu'ils sont dans la même classe. Qu'ils sont aussi dans l'équipe de Crosse (surtout sur le banc). Stiles est un clown qui ne rate aucune occasion de se faire remarquer. Il est amoureux de Lydia Martin depuis la petite école, sans lui avoir jamais avouer.(Voir 1.11)Stiles va aussi présenter le personnage de Derek Hale lors du première épisode en racontant à Scott ce que sa famille a vécu,l'incendie de leur maison et que seulement lui et sa soeur sont seuls rescapés. C'est Stiles qui va comprendre qu'Allison Argent aide Scott à canaliser son rythme cardiaque lors de crises. Une nuit, il va se retrouver face à l'Alpha dans le lycée en compagnie de Scott, Allison, Lydia et Jackson Whittemore. Il va également aider Derek avec Scott pour savoir qui est l'Alpha et c'est lui qui le découvrira en premier. Ensuite, Derek le sauvera de justesse. Saison 2 thumb Stiles mène Scott et Allison dans la recherche de Lydia après qu'elle ait disparu de l'hôpital. Stiles est collé en retenue pour avoir parlé durant le cours de M. Harris. Le professeur a dit qu'il prévoyait d'être très dur avec Stiles en raison de la façon dont le shérif a traité au cours des événements de la saison dernière. Stiles jette une boule de papier sur la tête de M. Harris pour qu'il l'envoi, lui et Scott chez le nouveau proviseur Gerard Argent. Il finit en retenue à nouveau. Par la suite, Stiles, Scott, Allison et Derek essaient de sauver Isaac de prison après son arrestation. Stiles met en place un double rendez-vous avec Lydia, Scott et Allison à la patinoire. Ils sont interrompus lorsque Lydia souffre d'une hallucination de Peter Hale sous la glace. Stiles la réconforte. Alors qu'il cherche Boyd, il est agressé et jeté dans une poubelle par Erica. Stiles, va et vient, délivre des messages entre Scott et Allison qui font semblant d'avoir rompu. Il essaie de trouver le bestiaire des Argent dans le bureau de Gerard mais il est embarqué de force par Erica et Derek. Il se fait alors prendre au piège dans la piscine en gardant un Derek paralysé à flot tout en repoussant le Kanima. Stiles a l'intention de garder Lydia en lieu sûr après que Derek commence à croire qu'elle est le kanima. Lui et ses amis sont pris au piège dans la maison de Scott alors que Derek, Erica, Boyd et Isaac attendent dehors. Il finit par se battre avec Issac dans la maison de Scott. Quand Jackson est découvert comme étant le kanima, Stiles prend l'un des véhicules blindés de la police pour y contenir Jackson. Il va voir Lydia et plus tard Erica pour savoir ce qui est arrivé aux parents de Jackson. Après, il aide à stopper la bagarre entre Scott et Jackson dans le vestiaire de l'équipe de Lacrosse et il est envoyé en retenu avec eux, Matt, Erica, et Allison. Quand Jackson se transforme en kanima et attaque Erica, il accompagne Scott au refuge de Derek pour la guérir. Lorsque le groupe décide de tendre un piège au kanima et à son Maître , il met en place un cercle de poussière des montagnes autour de l'entrepôt. Plus tard, il interroge le maître au travers de Jackson. Stiles apprend de son père que M. Harris a été amené pour être interrogé dans l'enquête sur l'assassinat. Stiles n'est pas convaincu. Son père remarque alors une photo de l'équipe de natation et remarque que toutes les victimes étaient des membres de l'équipe de natation et le père d'Isaac était l'entraîneur. Stiles appelle ses amis drag queen de la Jungle à venir à la fête d'anniversaire de Lydia. Il hallucine et voit alors son père lui crier d'une rage ivre. Stiles essaie de convaincre son père que Matt est le tueur et qu'ils doivent se pencher sur la preuve au poste de police. Quand ils sont au poste de police, Matt apparaît et tient tout le monde sous la menace. Stiles, pour son sarcasme, est paralysé par Jackson et chute sur Derek qui a été paralysé peu de temps avant. Stiles reste paralysé le reste de l'épisode en pouvant seulement être capable de se traîner. Stiles explique à Morell qu'il ne dort pas, qu'il est nerveux et qu'il souffre d'une peur écrasante constant que quelque chose de terrible va se produire. Il avoue à Scott qu'il se sentait impuissant après les avoir regardé quand il était paralysé, tandis que Matt menaçait son père. Il dit que lui et Scott sont en train de perdre leur combat. Pour la première fois, Stiles arrive à jouer à la crosse. Il marque les trois buts menant les Cyclones BHHS au championnat. Il disparaît ensuite sans laisser de trace. Il est révélé que les chasseurs ont enlevés Stiles et l'ont temporairement incarcérés avec Boyd et Erica. Après avoir douté que Gerard ne pouvait le mettre en bouilli, Gerard le fait. Il revient à la maison, rejoignant ainsi son père en l'embrassant et plus tard en lui disant ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Son père lui dit que quand tout semblait perdu, il était le «héros» et il a contribué à sauver sa journée, bien qu'il parlait de la crosse. Stiles sent qu'il est pas un héros, mais lui et Lydia vont à l'entrepôt pour aider à sauver Jackson. Saison 3 Dans 3.01, Stiles accompagne Scott qui va se faire tatouer, et il lui demande si il ne préférerait pas un dessin de Kanima ? Après, ils croisent Lydia et Allison en voiture et voient un cerf s'encastrer dans la voiture de Lydia. Le lendemain, ils vont en cours et Stiles voit que Lydia à un pansement à la cheville. Il apprend que c'est son chien qui l'a mordu et il lui dit que les animaux agissent bizarrement, peu après des corbeaux brisent la vitre et sèmera panique dans la classe de Melle Blake. Stiles rejoint Scott à la maison des Hale et va voir Derek brûler le bras de Scott pour faire apparaitre son tatouage. À la fin de l'épisode, Scott voit que la porte a été repeinte et la gratte pour découvrir le symbole de la meute Alpha. Dans 3.02, Scott et Stiles vont à une soirée d'une amie d'enfance de Stiles du nom d'Heather. Elle embrasse Stiles et l'emmène vite à la cave à vin pour perdre sa virginité, il s'éclipse quelques instants pour trouver un préservatif. Mais quand il revient Heather n'est plus là, et il la croit retournée avec ses amies. Plus tard, son père viendra lui poser des questions car elle a officiellement disparue. Stiles va aussi aider Scott, Derek et Isaac lorsqu'ils essayeront de savoir qui était la fameuse Jeune femme qui a aidé Isaac à fuir les Alphas. Dans ces souvenirs, ils trouveront où sont enfermés Boyd et celle qu'il pense être Erica, mais qui est en réalité, Cora la petite sœur de Derek qu'il croyait morte dans l'incendie. Il retrouve des plans grâce à son père et découvrira avec Peter Hale que c'est un piège. Boyd et Cora sont sous l'emprise de plusieurs pleines lunes ce qui les rends très sauvages et agressifs, et ils s'attaquent à Scott et Derek avant d'être libérés par Allison. Dans 3.03, Stiles va retrouver Lydia à la piscine car elle a découvert un cadavre, mais elle ne sait pas comment elle est arrivée là. C'est exactement quand elle avait des absences liés à Peter Hale. Après, Stiles rejoint l'hôpital car Melissa McCall lui montrera que le jeune homme que Lydia a découvert n'a pas été tué par Boyd ou Cora comme il le pensait, car il a été étranglé comme l'a été un autre corps. Elle lui montre l'autre corps qui est celui d'Heather, il lui demande si quelqu'un est arrivé ou si quelqu'un a disparu ? Elle lui parle de Cailtin qui est arrivée pour un test toxicologique et qui dit que sa petite amie Emily a disparu. Stiles ira parler à Caitlin et découvrira un point commun, les trois étaient vierges. Il en parlera à Scott et lui dira qu'il pense que ce sont des sacrifices humains. Dans 3.04 Unleashed, Stiles apprend de Scott qu'un autre ado Kyle a disparu, il est retrouvé mort lors de leurs entrainement de La cross. Stiles essaye de savoir auprès de sa petite amie Ashley si Kyle était vierge. Après une baffe elle lui dit que non. Stiles cherche alors à savoir pourquoi le schéma a changé et demande conseil à Lydia qui lui dit de demander à son père mais Stiles va voir le Dr. Deaton et découvre que le meurtrier utilise des rituels de plus d'un siècle et que c'est un druide ayant choisit le mauvais chemin. Ensuite Lydia l'appelle car le prof de musique a disparu et son appareil a enregistré une sorte de chant guerrier. Stiles trouve le nouveau schéma, les meurtres ne sont plus liés au vierges mais aux militaires. Lydia se souvient que M. Harris a été militaire et il trouve sur son bureau le mot Darach (qui correspond au druide ayant choisit le mauvais chemin). Dans 3.05,il accompagne Scott sur le cross-country pour discuter des récents événements entourant la meute des Alphas, le nouveau tueur, et la mort supposée de Derek. Il aide Allison et Lydia à soigner Scott en faisant vomir un étudiant afin d'arrêter le bus. Dans 3.06,Lui et Scott partagent une chambre au Glen Capri motel. Il aide Allison et Lydia à stopper Boyd, Isaac, Ethan et Scott de se tuer après qu'ils aient été empoisonnés causant des hallucinations causées par de l'aconit tue-loup. Dans 3.07,Stiles aide Scott dans sa recherche du Dr. Deaton en tentant d'exploiter tout le pouvoir que Lydia pourrait avoir. Il découvre la proposition de recherche de Danny pour un papier sur les courants électromagnétiques naturels fonctionnant sous Beacon Hills. Plus tard, il tente d'aider Derek dans sa lutte avec la meute des Alphas. dans 3.08,Stiles est à la recherche de Derek et rejoint Cora et Peter pour l'air. Stiles termine par écouter une histoire sur la façon dont les yeux de Derek sont passés du jaune au bleu. Dans 3.09,Après que l'adjoint Tara Graeme est était tué par le Darach, Stiles est obligé de tout avouer à son père. Il ne le croit pas. Plus tard, il assiste avec impuissance à la capture de son père par le Darach. Ensuite,dans 3.10,Stiles et Scott montre à Derek que Jennifer Blake est le Darach, avec Scott et Derek ils amène Jennifer pour soigner Cora à l'hôpital qui est en train d'évacuer suite à une tempête. Mais la meute Alpha arrive aussi et demande à ce que le Darach leur soit remis. Mais Stiles, Scott, Derek et Peter refuse car Jennifer est la seul à savoir soigner Cora et où est le Sherif. Pendant que Scott et Peter font diversion avec les jumeaux, Stiles et Derek sortent Cora et Jennifer de l'hôpital pour aller à la dernière ambulance sur le parking. Mais Derek et Jennifer vont fuirent car Kali les attends et va les pourchasser. Stiles restera dans l'ambulance avec Cora qui fera un arrèt cardiaque mais il va la réanimée. Il voit pendant ce temps les jumeaux marcher non loin de l'ambulance et parle à Cora (toujours inconsciente) que Scott va les sortir d'affaire car il a un plan, mais qu'avant c'était lui qui fessait les plans. A la fin de cette épisode Stiles comprend quand Peter et Isaac emmène Cora que les Guardiens son aussi les parents et donc Melissa McCall. Il court dans l'hôpital et découvre que Jennifer à disparue en laissant Derek au sol et il voit son meilleur ami partir avec Deucalion n'ayant plus de plan cette fois-ci. Dans l'épisode 3.12, Stiles, Scott et Allison, qui ont décidés de se sacrifier pour retrouver les parents à la fin de la saison 3A ont des séquelles dû au sacrifice, en effet, Stiles est incapable de lire quoi que ce soit et fait des cauchemards éveillés comme ses deux amis. C'est dû à une porte dans leur esprit qui est restée entre-baillée, ce que Kira appelle l' "entre deux mondes" selon les bouddhistes. Dans l'épisode 3.14, Stiles aide Scott et son père a retrouver Malia ainsi qu'à retrouver une forme humaine. Vers la fin de l'épisode, en tentant de sauver Lydia piégée dans un piège, il arrive à retrouver le sens des mots, il sait désormais lire comme avant. Dans l'épisode 3.15, Stiles et ses amis essaient de retrouver un dangereux tueur en série qui s'est échappé de l’hôpital. On apprend que celui-ci en a après Kira qu'il kidnappe. A la fin de l'épisode, stiles se demande bien comment Barrow a pu rentrer dans le lycée et qui a pu lui écrire le message sur le tableau afin de dénoncer Kira, il dit également au père de Scott, qu'il sait son secret, tout comme son père le sait, et que c'est pour ça que le père McCall est tellement contre le père Stilinski. Dans l'épisode 3.16, lorsqu'ils vont à une rave party organisée dans l'appartement de Dereck, Stiles comprend que c'est lui qui a dénoncé Kira, inconsciemment en tout cas, car on le voit à la fin de l'épisode retracer les chiffres sur le tableau, et l'écriture est identique. Dans l'épisode 3.17, alors qu'il va trouver Mélissa McCall à l’hôpital pour ses problèmes (hallucinations, insomnies, etc) elle décrit ce qu'il a comme étant un manque sévère de sommeil et lui ingère un sédatif pour qu'il se repose. Peu après, on la voit prendre son dossier médical, souligner ses symptômes et aller dans les archives de l'hopital, et on voit que ses symptômes coincident avec ceux de sa mère Claudia, morte. A la fin de l'épisod, on comprend que le kitsune maléfique est à l'intérieur de Stiles, en effet, il est capable de tuer à lui seul 3 onis alors que la meute n'y arrive pas. Seulement, il ne se souvient de rien lorsque Scott arrive, après qu'il les ait tué. Dans l'épisode 3.18, Stiles disparaît et appelle Scott au beau milieu de la nuit. Il lui dit alors qu'il ne sait pas où il est, que son pied est coincé et que ça saigne, qu'il a froid et qu'il y a une odeur désagréable. C'est Melissa et l'agent Mccall qui le retrouve en pyjama dans la forêt. Ce dernier faisait seulement une crise de somnambulisme. Cependant c'est ce qu'il croyait, car plus tard dans l'épisode, Melissa et le Sheriff Stilinski échangent des informations au sujet de Stiles et ses problème récents : Insomnie, Hallucinations, Cauchemars, Anxiété, Irritabilité... Ils décident donc de faire passer une IRM à Stiles. Avant de débuter l'IRM, Scott promet à Stiles qu'il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour le soigner. Pendant l'IRM, Stiles a une hallucination où il voit le "monstre" qui le séquestrait dans sa crise de somnambulisme se découvrir de ses bandages. Stiles se retrouve alors face à lui-même. "Stiles" revient à la réalité. Les résultats anéantissent son père ; Stiles est bien atteint d'une atrophie cérébrale, la même maladie qui a causé la mort de Mrs.Stilinski. Pendant que l'entourage de Stiles s'entretient avec le médecin, le nogitsune (ayant prit possession du corps de Stiles) en profite pour faire buguer les systèmes électriques de l’hôpital. Il génère ainsi une confusion et panique lui permettant de se faufiler hors de l'IRM et de prendre le large. Pendant sa fuite, le nogitsune (dans le corps de Stiles) croise la route de Mrs Yukimura. Cette dernière dit au démon que le choix de son hôte (Stiles), même si il est un garçon innocent, ne l’empêchera pas de le tuer et elle fait apparaître 2 onis. Stiles possédé répond qu'il n'a pas peur de ses petites lucioles(Onis) ce à quoi Mrs Yukimura répond: "si l'Oni ne peut te détruire, je connaît quelqu'un qui le pourra". A la fin de l'épisode, Derek et Scott remontent sur le toit où ils avaient constaté que Stiles s'était rendu auparavant. C'est là qu'il découvrent que Stiles se battait contre quelque chose, ici. Ou plutôt quelqu'un ; lui-même. Il essayait de se contrôler pour ne pas faire quelque chose... Soudain, un branchage électrique se détache et tombe en bas du bâtiment percutant, Kira qui se tenait juste là. Dans 3.19, Stiles avait disparu pendant deux jours. Scott et les jumeaux le retrouvent dans le sous-sol du lycée. Là, Stiles leur jure qu'il est lui-même et se met à leur parler de ce qu'il pense avoir fait. Il dit que c'est lui qui a causé l'accident à l'hôpital et qu'il pense qu'il a fait quelque chose de pire encore : avoir construit un objet dangereux. Stiles arrive dans la forêt où les élèves font une course. Il a un mauvais pré-sentiment. Il demande à tout le monde de s'arrêter et découvre alors une chaîne cachée sous les feuilles. Le coach le félicite ironiquement avant de déclencher un piège qui lui envoya une flèche en plein dans son propre ventre. Stiles panique à l'idée d'avoir failli tuer quelqu'un, quand son père et son équipe arrivent. Scott et les jumeaux découvrent qu'il y aurait peut-être une bombe dans le bus de l'école. Tout le monde se rend sur place et le bus est évacué, sauf pour Jared qui détenait un paquet entre les mains. Le partenaire du shériff Stilinski, Parrish, vient ouvrir le paquet en demandant à Jared de ne pas paniquer. Dans la boite, se trouve la plaquette gravée au nom de Shériff Stilinski, qui se trouvait sur son bureau au commissariat. Le shériff réalise qu'il y a bien une bombe, mais au commissariat. La bombe explosa là-bas et Scott et Stiles arrivent sur place. Ils tombèrent sur un officier blessé et Stiles demanda à son meilleur ami d’atténuer la douleur, comme il l'avait fait pour Isaac le matin même à l'hôpital et pour le coach dans les bois. Kira arrive sur place et leur dit que les Onis arrivent ; il faut cacher Stiles. Ils choisissent d'aller à la clinique vétérinaire mais les Onis se montrent juste devant. Kira et Scott commencèrent à se battre mais le loup-garou se retrouva avec un sabre enfoncé dans le ventre. Kira et Stiles l’emmenèrent à l'intérieur pour le lui enlever. Mais alors que Kira s’apprêtait à ôter le sabre, Stiles lui saisit violemment la main et assomma la jeune fille contre la table. Scott lui demanda d'arrêter, ne pas lui faire de mal, mais Stiles enfonça un peu plus le sabre dans son ventre. Depuis le début, c'est le Nogitsune et non pas Stiles Stilinski. "Un Nogitsune se nourrit de douleur et de chaos, tu aurais dû approfondir tes recherches, tu dois apprendre à ne pas faire confiance à un renard." Dit-il à Scott. Le démon aspira toute la douleur que Scott avait pu absorber à Isaac, du Coach et du policier blessé. Mais Deaton (le vétérinaire), surprend Stiles et lui injecte un poison (qu'il a récupérée au début de l'épisode) dans le cou. Il dit alors à Scott que le renard est empoisonné et non pas mort, du moins pas encore. Étendu sur le sol, Stiles s'évanouit. Dans 3.20, Stiles prend la décision de faire un séjour de 72h dans la maison psychiatrique (Echo House/Maison Echo). Mais il regretta vite sa décision quand il vit un homme se suicider juste au dessus de sa tête dans les escaliers. Il rencontra Oliver, son nouveau camarade de chambre. Stiles resta éveilla toute la nuit et dit à Oliver que c'est parce qu'il ne peut pas s'endormir sans son oreiller (même s'il avait dissuadé son père d'aller retourner le chercher). Stiles et Oliver sortent dans la maison et entendent Meredith au "téléphone" qui dit : "Je crois que je devrais leur raconter toute l'histoire, la véritable histoire. L'un deux se trouve juste derrière moi." Stiles essaie de téléphoner à son tour mais Oliver lui dt qu'il coupe toujours la ligne pendant 24h après un suicide. Stiles reconnut Malia Tate, de dos. Il commence par se présenter et lui demander si elle se souvenait de lui, mais la jeune fille lui donna un violent coup de poing en plein visage et commença à l'attaquer. A terre, Stiles reconnu le sous-sol de son rêve de l'épisode 18 (Riddled) à travers le sol transparent. Marine Morell vint à la rencontre de Stiles et l’emmène discuter avec les autres. Mais Stiles sent la présence du Nogitsune depuis qu'il est ici. Il devient nerveux et Morell le remarqua ; elle lui demanda de la suivre.Elle examina son dos et constata que le poison (injecté par Deaton) commence à s'estomper et que quand le marques auront totalement disparus, elle viendrai le voir pour lui injecter une substance qui paralyse les voies respiratoire.Elle lui dit qu'elle ne fait "maintenir la balance". Elle lui donne une boite d’amphétamine pour qu'il reste éveillé ; il est vulnérable lorsqu'il dort. Stiles essaie de rejoindre le sous sol mais il besoin des clés de Mr. Brunski (celui qui a la clé de toutes les portes). Il se dirige ensuite vers les toilettes des hommes ou il vit Malia sous la douche (l'eau chez les toilettes des filles et trop fraîche). Il lui demanda pourquoi est-ce qu'elle l'avait frappé et elle lui dit qu'elle ne voulait pas redevenir une humaine. Stiles lui dit qu'il connaît quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider mais en échange, il veut qu'elle l'aide à récupérer les clés de Brunski. Ils décident de s’entraider. Malia parvient à se procurer les clés de Brunski et les donna à Stiles. Mais ce dernier se fait prendre lorsqu'il tente d'ouvrir la porte du sous-sol. Les médecins l'endormirent et Stile se mit à rêver ; il est enfermé dans un casier et il hurle "Laisse-moi sortir !" et le nogitsune lui répond : "Laisse-moi entrer". Stiles sait très bien qu'il voulait parler de son esprit mais Malia vint réveiller Stiles. Elle l'accompagna au sous-sol qu'ils fouillèrent. Stiles demande ensuite à Malia de vérifier les marques dans son dos : "Elles ont presque disparus." Stiles remarqua les mains froides de Malia et les réchauffent. C'est là que Malia l'embrasse ; c'était son premier baiser. Stiles lui propose de recommencer, et Malia lui dit qu'elle veut essayer quelque chose d'autre. Elle enleva son t-shirt et ils perdirent tout les deux leurs virginités. Ensuite, ils défoncèrent un mur que Malia avait découvert creux. Ils y trouvèrent un nogitsune mort. Malia fouilla dans les poches et y trouva quelque chose qu'elle donna à Stiles. Il dit qu'il faut absolument qu'il prévienne Scott mais c'est là que Oliver les paralyses avec un taser et les endort. Quand il se réveille, Stiles vit le nogitsune qui lui demanda encore et encore de le laisser entrer dans son esprit en échange de la vie sauve de Malia. Stiles n'a donc pas le choix. Lui et le démon ne font désormais plus qu'un. Stiles frappa violemment Oliver au visage et Malia se réveilla. Nous voyons tout simplement Stiles lui sourire étrangement. Dans 3.21, Stiles est possédé par le Nogitsune tout au long de l'épisode, mais on ne le voit pas beaucoup. Il rend visite à Mr.Yukimura au Lycée t se met à chercher le livre dans lequel sa femme cache ses queues de Kitsune. Il dit qu'il sait qu'il n'en reste plus qu'une et que c'est la plus puissante. Mais Mr. Yukimura ne lui dit rien et va même jusqu'à le conseiller d'aller à la bibliothèque pour élargir ses recherches. Stiles s'attaque à lui en lui faisant avalé une mouche que le père de Kira avait -quelques minutes plus tôt- coincé sous un manuel. Il commença alors à s'étouffer. Alors que Mr. Stilinski réconfortait Allison, en pleurs, dans l'ascenseur, le téléphone du shériff -directement relié aux alarmes de sa maison, installées suite aux crises d'insomnie de Stiles- lui informa que quelqu'un s'était introduit chez lui. C'est le Nogitsune dans le corps de Stiles, qui salue sadiquement la caméra de surveillance. Allison, Mr. Stilinski, Derek et Mr. Argent se précipitèrent chez les Stilinski. Stiles n'y est plus. Mais dans sa chambre, il a laissée un jeu d’échec -le même qu'il avait utilisé pour expliquer les statuts surnaturelles de ses amis à son père- sur lequel il avait marqué les pions d'un posthite représentant un prénom. On peut y voir, Derek -sur le roi-, Allison, Kate & Mr. Argent, Scott, Jackson, Isaac -hors jeu-, Peter Hale, Aiden & Ethan. Allison comprit qu'il s'était rendu au loft de Derek, où ils se rendirent de suite. L'épisode se termine sur Mr. Stilinski qui ouvre la porte du loft, Stiles est debout dans le vide, se retourne face à lui et dit : "Salut, Papa". (-"Hi, Dad-".) Dans 3.22, Stiles retrouve devant son père qui essaye de voir si il se tient devant son fils ou le nogistune.Malheureusement il se rend compte que ce n'est pas son fils. Alors Derek et Allison apparaissent pour le stopper. Cependant c'est Stiles/Nogistune qui les maitrisentrapidement. Soudain arrive Chris Argent qui pointe un pistolet sur Stiles/Nogistune. Aussitôt le shérif pointe également son propre pistolet sur le père d'Allison, lui ordonnant de poser son arme. Stiles demande alors à Chris de lui tirer dessus. Allison comprend alors que c'est exactement ce que veux le nogistune. Mais ce dernier explique que ce n'est pas tout à fait cela. La nuit tombe et les onis arrivent. Le nogistune explique à Allison et aux autres qu'ils sont ici pour le protéger. S'en suit alors une bataille entre ces derniers et les onis. Plus tard on retrouve Stiles/Nogistune devant Noshiko. Il lui demande ce qu'il est arrivé à la femme qui appelait au chaos et à la destruction. Elle lui répond qu'elle ne veut plus de ça. Lui si. Il attrape soudain le couteau que Noshiko tiens dans les mains et s'entaille à l'abdomen. Pleins de mouches vivantes en sort. Le nogistune excplique à Noshiko que le chaos est de retour. Puis il disparait. Lydia et Aiden roule en voiture lorsque ils trouvent Stiles, allongé sur le parking, inconscient. Ils se précipitent vers lui. Scott ramène un Stiles inconscient chez lui. Deaton remarque qu'il guéri. Melissa demande alors si c'est une bonne nouvelle ou pas. Deaton répond que pour lui oui mais pas pour eux. Il décide alors de lui administrer du venin de Kanima. Stiles/Nogistune se réveille alors et commence à étrangler Aiden. Heureusement le venin fait effet et le nogistune perd ses force. Le druide lui place du ruban adhésif sur la bouche pour l’empêcher de parler. Melissa s'occupe de Stiles -toujours muet- quand celui-ci commence à pleurer. Elle retire alors l'adhésif et le nogistune se moque de sa naïveté. Puis il lui avoue que Stiles sait pourquoi le père de Scott est vraiment parti. Il lui dit aussi que Stiles ne le disait pas son meilleur ami car il ne voulait pas que Scott déteste sa mère. Melissa répond qu'il n'est pas Stiles. Il lui répond que maintenant si. Melissa replace alors le ruban adhésif sur la bouche de Stiles. Son Prénom thumb|left"Stiles" n'est qu'un surnom qu'il s'est choisi. Le Coach Bobby Finstock l'apprend grâce à la réunion parents-professeurs, où il dit au Shériff que c'est presque de la torture de lui donner un prénom pareil. Dans l'épisode 3.18, dans la salle du scanner, le médecin qui s'occupe de Stiles dit qu'il ne sait pas comment prononcer son prénom ce qui renforce l'idée qu'il s'agit d'un prénom "original". Si on se fît au prénom marqué sur le dossier que montre le Sheriff au Coach, Stiles s'appelerait "Genim". (voir photo). On ne sait pas le prénom de son père, on sait juste que sa mère s'appelait Claudia, on apprend cela quand le shériff Stilinski parle de la nuit où sa femme est morte quand il fut enfermé au Nemeton dans l'épisode 11 de la saison 3. D'après Jeff Davis, Nous connaîtrons son vrai prénom dans la Saison 4. Notes *Jeff Davis a dit que la relation la plus importante de la série était celle entre Scott et Stiles. * Stiles possède de nombreuses connaissances mais les utilise mal, par exemple lorsqu'il fait un historique complet à propos d'un sujet sérieux mais totalement incohérent par rapport à son évaluation d'économie. *Stiles est le personnage le plus apprécié de la série par les fans. *Il développe des aptitudes surnaturelles au cours de la saison 3B (cf: Nogitsune). *Sa Jeep (voiture) s'appelle "Roscoe", d'après Dylan O'Brien. Galerie Photos (pas plus de 12 images dans la galerie, et pas de gifs et surtout des images du personnage pas de l'acteur ! merci) Obrien013.jpg|Saison 1 Stiles-dylan o'brien.jpg|Saison 2 Stiles-Teen-Wolf.jpg|Saison 3 Obrien016.jpg|Saison 1 Tyler-Posey-Colton-Haynes-Dylan-Teen-Wolf.jpg|Saison 2 Stiles dylan o'brien001.jpg|Saison 1 3 stilinski-stiles2.09.jpg|Fils 8 stiles-derek1.09.jpg|Fouineur 8 scott-stiles2.09.jpg|Ami stiles_mp9umioHdz1qixosbo2_500.gif|Stiles fait vomir Jarred dans 3.6 1001947_808472275847851_7398195698813359391_n.jpg|stiles saison 3b Imagestiles nuque.jpg Teen-wolf-scott-stiles.jpg Normal 006~70.jpg|Kiss me Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 401 The Dark Moon Stiles and Lydia this is a bad idea.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 401 The Dark Moon boney claw that stopped Stiles Jeep.png|Une griffe ? Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 1 The Dark Moon Stiles and Lydia enter the club.png|Le passe pour entrer dans la maison des chasseurs Relations avec : Scott - Melissa McCall - Sherif Stilinski - Allison - Chris Argent - Victoria Argent - Kate Argent - Gerard - Derek - Jackson - Lydia - Danny - Deaton - Peter Hale - Isaac - Erica - Boyd - Mme Morell - Deucalion - Kali - Ethan et Aiden - Ennis - Cora - Mme Blake - Malia Hale Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Homme Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Humain Catégorie:Lycéens Catégorie:Personnages Principaux Catégorie:Famille Stilinski Catégorie:Webserie Catégorie:Saison 3 A Catégorie:Saison 3 B Catégorie:Kitsune Catégorie:Nogitsune Catégorie:Saison 4